


The Frog Fic

by whittakerstardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, i fuckin hate MYSELF, i promise i actually write serious stuff usually, i wish i never agreed to writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittakerstardis/pseuds/whittakerstardis
Summary: me? rewriting a fucking awful and cringey dan and phil fic to make a just as bad thasmin fic? it's more likely that you think!!!!1Yaz decided to have a little fun with The Doctor's new pet.





	The Frog Fic

**Author's Note:**

> idk why my brain decided to link the hat fic, which i literally havent thought about since 2014 when i was in my phannie phase, with thasmin and the frog from itya but it did and i hate myself for it. but i hate myself even more for being convinced into actually changing the names of the actual fic to work this scenario. it's 1am and i should be doing uni work but instead im here doing this. but anyway, i wish i were sorry ig

"Hey Yaz, can we get a pet?" I always wanted one usually when I asked whoever I was travelling with they’d say I was too unreliable to own an animal. 

"Doctor, we've talked about this, you wouldn't look after it properly, you can hardly look after yourself!" She retorted. It wasn't really in an angry way but she never even took into account that I was much older than her and I’ve taken care of myself for centuries before her so getting a pet wouldn't be that bad. I decided not to argue. Yaz was stubborn and wouldn't change her mind, maybe I could ask Ryan later, I’m sure he’d say yes. 

-

Come a few days later, I dropped the fam back off in Sheffield just for a day. There was a match on Ryan wanted to see and Graham wouldn’t stop going on about how much he missed just putting his feet up at night with a cuppa and watching some ITV game show, so I said why not. I was leaving Yaz’s block of flats and heading straight back to the TARDIS when I just happened to walk past a pet shop.

I couldn't resist but walking in and I saw a tank with a small black, green and yellow frog in the corner. I looked at the price '£10'. It was too small and cute in a weird way to say no to, so I bought it and a separate tank. All the way back to the TARDIS I couldn't stop smiling. My frog was one of the best things I've ever bought, or that's what I thought. 

Yaz came back early to the TARDIS. Said she couldn’t stand being back another minute with her family, who were at this moment caught in a fiery argument she wanted no part of. I shouted to her eagerly, practically pouncing on her as she wandered through the door, “Yaz! Come and see what I bought!" She immediately bounced further into the console room.

"What's up?" I pointed to a corner to a tank with the green creature hopping about it. The expression on Yaz’s face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to sick and twisted one, with an evil glint in her eye. "I love it! I was completely wrong about saying no to getting a pet!” She sounded genuine, but there was something about the way She said it that made me feel un-easy. "So what's it called?" Yaz asked.

"Can we call him Striker please?" I've always loved that name, I don't really know why.”

"Sure." Her reply was cold and harsh, what was wrong with her? She didn’t seem like my Yaz. I shrugged it off and went into my room. It was only 9:00pm Earth time but I was far too tired from yesterday’s adventure in 17th Century Lancashire. I pulled my P.J bottoms on and slipped into bed. 

I woke up during the night, my body freezing cold and I was unable to move. I opened my eyes and they were wide with shock. I looked down and I was naked with ropes tieing me to a chair, and in the corner was a sinister looking Yaz, who was also naked. "Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold the room had to be for you to wake up." Her voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but the words coming out weren't. She was only wearing a fluffy brown hat. She pulled it off to reveal a small green creature sitting in it. Striker. What the fuck was she doing? I don't normally swear but this situation was so confusing and I was terrified. What was Yaz going to do to me? 

"Y-Yaz? What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why-" I stopped when she moved towards me, her expression changed from being happy, like when I woke up, to murderous. "Don't be scared Doctor. We're going to have some fun with Striker."She cackled menacingly and slowly played with her own nipples. I could already feel my own wetness forming down below. She put the hat down, Striker still sitting in there. "Yaz what are you doing, please stop.” She stormed over to me and gave me a rough kiss. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Yaz grabbed a gag from behind me and put it over my mouth. 

She walked back over to the hat and began to feel herself up looking over to me as she did so, penetrating herself quickly. After a short time she took out her fingers, soaking, and harshly massaged the frog, covering it with her own liquids. She repeated this again and again. After 5 minutes of her sick games, she picked the frog up. It was limp, dead, from the way Yaz had crushed the poor creature when she violently rubbed her wetness all over him

She then snapped the frogs head off. The neck bones shattering and making me mumble that was supposed to be a scream. Tears flowed down my face as she squeezed the blood of Striker into the hat. She looked over at me, she was sick and twisted but also kind of sexy. She picked up the hat and moved towards me and with one hand undid the gag. "Open wide!"She said in a sarcastic tone, I did as I was told, I didn't know what else was hiding behind me.She began to pour the frog blood mixed with her own liquids into my mouth only for me to realise she had put my poor Striker back in there, head and body. The fluid tasted disgusting, partly because it had gone cold but also because I knew that it was my frogs blood I was drinking. She pulled back half way through, not that I'm complaining, and said "Good little Doctor, do I taste nice?" 

My eyes widened. What do I say? I was about to open my mouth when she slapped me, "Speak bitch." wanted to raise my hand to my face, my cold face stung when his hot, sticky hand touched it. "You taste amazing Yaz." I managed to choke out.

"Yeah I do, time for more fun." I didn't like where this was going. She pulled the green body, that was coated in white, from the hat. Yaz rammed it down my throat causing my gag reflexes to kick in and I vomited all down myself. Yaz smirked at this and got on her knees, she began to lick all over me. Her soft tongue was gliding all over me until it found its way to my throbbing clit.She started moving in circles, sometimes making her way down to lick my opening. It felt so nice, most people couldn't do this but it didn’t last long. 

She looked up to me, her innocent brown eyes making me melt. "Promise you won't run." She sounded so sorry, so I nodded. She got up and untied me. She grabbed me by the shoulders. "I'm going to lie on the floor, you are going to pour the rest of the blood on me then lick it off, okay?" She growled. Sweet, loving Yaz was gone then. I quickly nodded and she got to the floor. I grabbed the hat and poured the blood on her, just as she commanded. I began to lick it off her, the mixture wasn't as bad as last time, I think it's because I'm not having it forced down my throat. "Eat me out, Doctor." It sounded so weird but, yet again, I did as I was told. I wasn't as good as her, I could only suck on her fold and clit before I felt sick. 

I was going for what seemed like forever before she pushed my head away. "You've done well, but there is one last thing I need you to do." She pulled out the frog's head from the pile of left over sick, "When you say stop I will, but only if I think you've done good enough." I started to shake and tremble, Yaz put her arm around me, "It's okay, it won't be that bad." She hushed me. She was so much nicer again. "Are you ready?" She asked me, a sence of impatience growing in his tone. 

"Y-Yes, Y-Yaz." I stuttered out and she quickly rolled me onto my front, her hand placed on the top of my back pinning me down. The frog's head in her other hand and nearing my arse. I know where this is going.

She rammed it in with no hesitation and a burning sensation spread throughout me. I wanted to say stop but she wouldn't, I know it. Finally it got too much and I screamed out "STOP!" I looked back at Yaz who just grinned.

"Come one Doctor, I know you can do better than that." She forcefully went in further, not quite all the way though.

"Yaz please I'm begging you to stop! It's so sore!" I pleaded, the burning sensation turning into a stabbing feeling. Yaz stroked my hair and gently pulled out of me. The frogs head was still inside me, it felt horrible knowing that I had a dead animal's head sitting inside my intestines. Yaz put her hand inside me and she went deep. I cried out in pain, I felt like exploding. She finally showed me her hand with the head in it. 

I wished the torture was over but I knew Yaz would have other plans, but this time she didn't and just wrapped her arm around my hips. "Let's go to bed." Yaz said, pulling me up as she said so. I leaned in for a kiss and so did she.

We walked down into her room and when we got in she pushed me onto the bed. I thought she was going to want sex but she was so caring and just spooned me until we fell asleep. I woke up to find Yaz with the frog's body and head in her mouth, chewing violently, bones snapping and crunching under her teeth. She had blood dripping from her chin.She crawled over to me and I licked it off for her, she grinned as though I read her thoughts and she finished eating. 

And every month, we buy a frog.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i'd never wrote this, send tweet. anyway hit me up on twitter dot com @mandipsbian 🤪🤪🤪


End file.
